


Five People Jenna Stannis Never Fell in Love With

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... if she was honest with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Jenna Stannis Never Fell in Love With

  
  
  
**Five People Jenna Stannis Never Fell in Love With**   
  
  


_Avon_ \- oh, he's gorgeous, but she never forgave him for tempting him to leave Blake over Cygnus Alpha... and nearly succeeding. Besides, they spent far too much time fighting over Fearless Leader. And he wasn't Blake.

 _Vila_ \- cute and probably fun, but she thought him too shallow and candy-flossy in characters (she was wrong, maybe she realised it later). And he wasn't Blake.

 _Cally_ \- Jenna learned early in life that alien sex really wasn't her thing, and the rumours about what Aurons do with onion juice and Jabberwock feathers scares her silly. And she definitely wasn't Blake.

 _Gan_ \- makes a great bedwarmer, big and warm and surprisingly cuddly, but he was just too ordinary, she wanted someone special, exciting, larger than life (and not just in the physical sense). And despite the curls, he wasn't Blake either...

 _Blake_ \- she thought she had. She spent years thinking she was. She realised the truth far too late.  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
